Más que hermanos
by Pilika-Nyu
Summary: Has sentido alguna vez algo mas que un cariño de hermanos... con tu herman? Bueno aki pasa eso...


**_Más que hermanos_**

**Por: Pilika**

* * *

- ¡Corre! ¡Llegaremos tarde hermano!

- Ya voy... Ya voy...

Era el primer día de escuela de Horo-Horo y Pilika. La chica estaba desesperada ya que su hermano no salía de la pensión y ya se les había hecho muy tarde.

- ¡Hermano si no sales... - estaba dispuesta a gritarle un sin fin de cosas, pero las palabras no salieron. Su hermano había salido ya, con sus cabellos mojados, su camisa a medio abrochar, la corbata colgada al cuello.

- Ya salí, ya salí. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? - dijo Horo al ver a su hermana, quien lo miraba de una manera extraña.

- ¡¿Piensas ir **AS** a la escuela?! - fue lo primero que la chica atinó a decir. - ¡Me harás pasar una enorme vergüenza! ¡Arréglate!

El shaman del hielo miró a su hermana enfadado. Primero lo regañaba porque llegarían tarde a la escuela. Ahora lo regañaba por salir con la ropa puesta a medias. ¿Podía decidirse? Volvió a entrar a la pensión y empezaron los gritos de Pilika de nuevo.

_"Cuando dejará de molestar. ¬¬ Lo único que sabe hacer es regañarme, no sabe cuanto la odio..."_

- ¡¡HERMANO!!

- ¡¡YA SALÍ PILIKA YA SALÍ!! - gritó mientras le tomaba la mano y corría rápidamente hacia la escuela.

Al llegar a la tan famosa escuela, Horo-Horo soltó a su hermana.

- Bien, tu salón está en el primer piso. El mío queda dos pisos más arriba. ¡Nos vemos en el receso! - y se fue dejando a Pilika completamente desconcertada.

_"Demonios... ¬¬ Estúpido hermano.. No sé cual es mi salón. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¡¡HORO TE ODIO!!"_

- ¿Señorita, no debería estar en clases ya? - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la de una señora alta y pálida. Se parecía un poco a la esposa de Fausto VIII, Eliza.

- ... Lo sé... Es que soy nueva y no sé cual es mi salón. - contestó Pilika mirando al suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Usted es la menor de los dos Ainus que llegaron a nuestra institución! Sígame. - sonrió alégremente la directora mientras guiaba a Pilika a su sala.

La campana indicó el inicio del receso. Horo-Horo bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana menor, pero alguien lo detuvo. El chico se volteó y encontró con una de sus compañeras de curso. Era una hermosa muchacha de diecisiete años, de largos cabellos negros y fríos ojos grises.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No te importa Hinata. - contestó el shaman fríamente.

- Ay niño, no seas así conmigo. No te he hecho nada para que me trates de ese modo.

- Sí, lo siento. Pero es que debo ir a ver a Pilika, es capaz de matarme si no voy.

- Horokeu... - la muchacha se acercó peligrosamente a Horo, quedando a escasos centímetros de él - La chica puede cuidarse sola, aquí nadie le hará nada. No te preocupes por ella...

- No me preocupo por ella... - dijo mientras alejaba a su compañera de él - Me preocupo por mi, no quiero que ella me mate. - se dio media vuelta como para irse pero Hinata lo volvió a detener.

- No te matará... No creo que por no aparecerte te vaya a hacer algo...

- Se nota que no conoces a mi hermana... por favor... Deja que me vaya. - la chica se acercaba a él lentamente; él retrocedía hasta que llegó a la pared. - Te lo suplico, mi hermanita es capaz de matarme si no llego.

Hinata lo acorraló. ¿Cómo se podía escapar de esto? La chica lo tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared, no había por donde salir.

- Eres bastante guapo Horokeu... No sabía que los Ainu fueran así...

- Aléjate Hinata...

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que una niñita como yo vaya a hacerte _algo_?

- No. No es eso. Por favor Hinata, déjame.

- No quiero... - sonrió pícaramente mientras acercaba sus labios a los del shaman del hielo y lo besaba. Al separarse, la chica no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano mocosa engreída! - era la voz de...

- ¿Pilika?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - dijo Hinata mirando a la muchacha de cabellos celestes.

- Tu peor pesadilla. Si mi hermano dice que te alejes, te alejas. Si no, te las ves conmigo, ¿me escuchaste tontita? - corrió hacia Horokeu, quien la miraba extrañadísimo. - Hermano, ¿estás bien?

- S-sí... - aún estaba medio shockeado por el beso y la sorpresiva aparición de Pilika.

- Qué bueno, me alegro. - sonrió la Ainu, luego se volteó hacia Hinata. - Mira niñota, si crees que puedes llegar y besar a mi hermano cuando quieras estás en un error. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a tocar a MI Horokeu, menos una niña tonta y engreída como tú! Espero no volver a verte cerca de él...

- ¿TU Horokeu? - preguntaron el shaman y Hinata a la vez.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó la directora al ver el escándalo que estaban armando algunos alumnos.

- Nada Señora. - contestó Hinata.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí que sucede algo! ¡No seas cínica niña! - exclamó Pilika - ¡Ella estaba acosando a mi hermano!

- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó la directora mirando a Horo-Horo y Hinata.

- Claro que no. ¿Acaso le cree a esta niñita de campo? ¡Por favor! ¡Soy una de sus mejores estudiantes! Usted no me creería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿no? - sonrió Hinata mirando a Horokeu como diciéndole "Si dices algo, te mato".

- Eso es cierto, nunca hemos tenido problemas con usted señorita Tsukino, pero no creo que la señorita Usui haya inventado esto. - miró a Horo-Horo, quien solo observaba la escena espantado y shockeado - ¿Puede decirme usted que sucede?

- Esto... - le dirigió una mirada a su hermana y luego a Hinata - S-sí... Esto... Hinata... Esto... Ella... Ella me acorraló contra la pared... P-pero no fue nada grave Señora Directora, gracias por la preocupación.

La directora miró a los tres chicos, suspiró y se fue.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que esta sinvergüenza te hizo!

- Esto... No quiero tener problemas Pilika...

- Pero...

- Ya lo oíste mocosa, no quiere tener problemas.

- Tú no te metas Tsukino. - dijo Horokeu enfadado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar y besarme sin mi consentimiento? Esas cosas se hacen cuando hay amor entre las dos personas, cuando ambos sienten lo mismo. No es algo que se haga solo porque quieres. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi... Nunca más.

- ¿Y si no te hago caso qué? ¿Vendrá tu hermanita defensora y me matará? Esa tonta no podría hacerme daño ni aunque cien samuráis estén junto a ella.

Horo-Horo no soportó más. No quería seguir escuchando a Hinata burlándose de su hermana. Sin saber como, Koloro apareció. El shaman sacó la estatuilla que Pilika le había hecho para el torneo de Shamanes.

- No te metas con mi hermana... ¡No te metas con Pilika! - apuntó a Hinata con la estatuilla - Vuelvo a escucharte decir algo sobre ella o de mi, y te juro que no saldrás viva. Te lo juro por mi vida.

- Hermano... - murmuró Pilika al ver a Horo-Horo enfadado. No era común en él actuar de esa forma.

Hinata lo miró, sonrió, y se alejó del lugar.

- ¡HORO! ¡HERMANO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Casi muestras tus poderes como Shaman delante de todos en la escuela! Bien sabes que nuestros padres no querían que hicieras eso. Recuerda lo que decían: «_No queremos que gracias a un descuido de algún shaman de la aldea, los de la ciudad vengan a investigarnos. Sería el fin de nosotros como Ainu y el fin de los Kuroppokus_.» Así que... ten más cuidado...

Después de ese "fantástico" primer día, las cosas en la escuela no fueron tan malas. Horokeu y Pilika se la pasaron juntos la primera semana, pero de a poco se fueron juntando con otras personas. Pilika se hizo muy popular, todos querían estar con ella en los recesos. Horo-Horo se limitaba a estar con uno de sus compañeros de salón llamado Daisuke Yagami. Era un chico de la edad del shaman, tenía impactantes ojos verdes y cabellos color trigo. Era un poco más alto que Horokeu y un poco más delgado. se la pasaban juntos en todos los recesos, hablando de... cosas de chicos. (N/A: entiéndase como... CHICAS!!)

Un día, durante el almuerzo, Horo y Daisuke estaban sentados en una mesa como siempre, cuando Hinata se acercó a ellos. Horo-Horo la miró con odio y fríamente le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería verte cerca.

- No vengo a hablar contigo Horokeu... Sólo venía a saludar a tu amigo Daisuke. - lo miró y sonrió - ¿Sabes? Habrá un baile la próxima semana... Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo. O sea, sé que quieres, pero es que tenía que...

- No, gracias Tsukino. - le interrumpió Daisuke - Ya tengo con quien ir... Y aunque no tuviera pareja, no aceptaría ir contigo.

- Ah.. ya veo. ¿Quién es la afortunada? - preguntó la chica medio enfadada.

- Pilika Usui, la hermana de Horokeu.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Hinata y Horo-Horo a la vez.

- ¿Mi... hermana...? - dijo entonces el shaman del hielo con un poco de... ¿celos?

- Sí, se lo pedí ayer. Digo, supuse que no te molestaría Horo. - sonrió - Tú sabes cuanto me gusta ella...

- ¿Así que esa tonta de Usui irá contigo al baile? - exclamó Hinata enfadada, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- No le digas tonta a mi hermana, Hinata. - Horo-Horo estaba enojándose.

- Ay, bueno como sea. Debo irme... Nos vemos guapos. - dio media vuelta y se fue sonriendo.

- A esa se le ocurrió algo...

- No dejaré que toque a mi hermana, Daisuke. No le permitiré hacerle daño.

Horokeu y Pilika estaban en su habitación de la pensión. El baile sería al día siguiente. La chica se peinaba el cabello sentada frente a un espejo, mientras que su hermano estaba sentado en la cama mirándola.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo de pronto la muchacha - Tu amigo ese, el capitán del equipo de football soccer, me invitó al baile.

- Sí, eso escuché... - respondió su hermano sin entusiasmo.

- De todos los chicos de la escuela, tenía que ser él. Es bastante guapo. Si no me hubiese invitado él, creo que no iría al baile. ¿Tú ya tienes pareja hermano?

- No...

- Horokeu... - Pilika se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco. - ¿Qué sucede? Te noto algo decaído...

- No pasa nada Pilika. - sonrió, aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa... pero es que en todo caso, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba así? - No te preocupes.

- Mira, si quieres me quedo aquí junto a ti. Es cosa de llamar a Daisuke y decirle que algo surgió y que debo cancelar la ida al baile.

- No, no hagas eso, no es necesario. Ve al baile y diviértete, te lo mereces. - sonrió.

- Está bien hermano... - Pilika se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el armario - Mira, quiero que seas el primero en verme con mi nuevo vestido. Es el que llevaré mañana. - abrió el armario y sacó un vestido blanco muy largo, con flores hechas con lentejuelas en la parte de abajo - Espera aquí. - corrió hacia el baño y se cambió la ropa, luego salió y se paró frente a su hermano - ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?

Horo-Horo abrió los ojos de par en par. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Su hermana se veía simplemente...

- Hermosa... - fue lo único que logró articular.

El shaman sintió mariposas en su estómago. No podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él. Olvidó completamente el hecho de que eran hermanos, sólo le importaba mirarla. Sus largos cabellos, su esbelto cuerpo. Para tener solamente catorce años era realmente una diosa. ¡Alto! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era su hermana! ¡Tenía dos años menos que él! No podía estar pensando esas pavadas. Pero.. Es que se veía tan bella con ese vestido ajustado en la parte de arriba, resaltando sus... "dotes". Ese rostro se veía aún más angelical junto a los tonos del vestido. Sólo le faltaban las alas y la aureola.

- ¿Eso crees? - dijo la chica sonrojada. Horokeu no respondió. La miraba embobado - Hermano... ¿Hermano? ¡Hermano!

- Ah.. ehh.. Sí, te ves fantástica. Daisuke tiene mucha suerte.

- No digas eso... Haces que me sonroje... - bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa.

Horo-Horo abrazó a su hermana, sonrojándose también.

- Eres la muchacha más linda que conozco, Pilika. Si nuestros padres estuvieran aquí, serían ellos quienes dirían esto, pero como no están creo que es mi deber. - sonrió nerviosamente - Bueno... Creo que... - revisó su bolsillo y encontró un poco de dinero - Sí. ¿Quieres salir un rato? Puedo llevarte al centro comercial a tomarnos un helado, o algo...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y... ¿sabes? Te compraré ese disco que me has estado pidiendo últimamente... Creo que te lo mereces.

- Hermano... ¡TE AMO!

Horokeu sintió nuevamente maripositas en el estómago al escuchar eso. _"Te amo... Pero me ama sólo como hermano... ¿Por qué siento que eso no es suficiente? Esto está mal.. Mal.. Muy mal.. ¿Será que... me estoy enamorando de mi hermana?"_ pensó el chico. _"Dios esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada."_

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pilika, los cuales brillaban de manera inusual._ "¿Será que...?"_ pensaba Horokeu mientras observaba esos irises negros. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, todo al rededor de él desapareció completamente en ese instante. Sólo estaban Pilika y él. Sólo estaban aquellos ojos negros de su hermana.

Nuevamente olvido el hecho de que eran hermanos. Eso no importaba en ese momento. Sólo importaba el hecho de que... él la amaba. No como hermanos, no como amigos, no como padre... Él definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella. Necesitaba tenerla aún más cerca. Abrazó más fuerte a la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ambos escuchaban el latir de los corazones del otro. _"Puede que ella también..."_

- Horo... - murmuró la chica, pero se quedó callada al ver los labios del shaman acercarse lentamente a los de ella. - Horo... ¿Q-qué haces?

El muchacho despertó de su trance. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se alejó de su hermana lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡Lo siento Pilika! - y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Creo que no iremos al centro comercial después de todo. - suspiró Pilika mientras iba a hacia la puerta y gritaba - ¡Hermano! ¡Vuelve! ¡Hermano!

Horo-Horo escuchaba los gritos de la chica, mas no regresó ni volteó. Simplemente la ignoró. No podía ver a su hermana a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Hola!!! estoy empezando este fic y necesito sugerencias y eso... asi que sean buenitos y ayuden si? bueno si no les gusta este tipo de fics ¬¬ no lo lean! aios!**


End file.
